Drowning in Your Love
by Oniegiri
Summary: Ike shows Soren the most effective use of the Smash Mansion's pool. Oneshot, Rated M for sexual content. Cowritten with InvaderAqua.


**Cowritten with Invader-Aqua, my lovely Kwinny. **

**--**

Ever since coming to the stadium with Ike, Soren had to adjust to many strange customs that didn't exist in Tellius. One of which was keeping a stone basin full of water in the back garden. Ike called it a pool, and it was not for bathing or washing clothes, and you couldn't drink it or keep fish in it. In Soren's eyes, it was entirely useless.

But Ike had plans to prove the spell caster wrong.

The bluenette exited the bathroom in the room he shared with Soren, in nothing but a pair of navy blue shorts that reached his knees. Soren, however, was fully dressed and sprawled on his bed amidst open books and papers. The sage looked up and he couldn't fight the grin that crept onto his face.

"Do you plan on going out in public like that?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I do," Ike assured with a nod, walking over and scooping the sage off the bed. He slung the dark haired youth over his shoulder, despite the spell caster's protests. "And I plan on taking you with me."

"IKE! Put me down this instant!" Soren shouted as Ike left the room and they traveled down the many halls of the mansion. The bluenette ignored Soren's pleas and eventually Ike entered one of the many secluded gardens.

Soren huffed when he finally set the sage down in a chair by the pool. "Relax, enjoy being outside for once." The pouting youth only adjusted his robes in reply.

Soren observed Ike annoyingly as the bluenette began to rub white cream over his shoulders and chest. The sage could feel his heart start to beat faster at the sight. Ike was truly a beautiful person.

"What _are_ you doing?" he finally asked, sizing Ike up when the mercenary approached him.

"I'm going swimming and I want you to get in with me." Ike said casually, nodding his head back in a gesture toward the pool.

"Get _in? That?_" Soren said skeptically. "You're kidding."

The grinning mercenary shook his head. "Swimming's no fun by myself," he whined, his large, blue eyes pleading with the sage.

Soren felt his cheeks tint with the first hints of a blush and quickly fidgeted with his robes. "Nonsense. You'll have plenty of fun. Go do one of your fancy jumps into the water. I have work to do."

Soren thought that standing to leave would reinforce the finality of his statement, but that was what Ike wanted: Soren standing.

The bluenette lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Soren's legs, hauling the sage into the air.

"WAH!" Soren shrieked, hands flailing and instantly grasping Ike's blue locks. "Ike! Put me down, what are you-- Oh, no you don't! Let me go this _instant!_" Soren commanded when Ike turned and approached the pool.

Ike's speed increased the closer they got and finally he wondered aloud, "I wonder if I can still do a flip while holding you?"

"Don't even think it! I would throw you off balance! You could injure us both! You'd be better off putting me down to do your flip," the tactician reasoned, a hint of desperation in his tone.

The commander nodded. "Sounds fair." He adjusted the way that he held the spell caster for a brief moment before casually tossing Soren into the deep end of the water.

Soren yelped and made a small splash, then finally resurfaced as a black mass of wet hair. He wiped his bangs out of his eyes before shouting angrily, "Ike!"

"What? You asked me to put you down, and I did."

"Correction!" Soren spat, still blubbering water and pulling his hair from his eyes as he pathetically paddled to the edge. "You did _not_ put me down! You _threw_ me into the water, which is an extreme difference!"

Soren finally grasped the concrete edge before hearing a deep splash from behind him. He closed his eyes as the pool water rained down on him. A head of blue hair surfaced next to him.

"Hi, Soren," Ike greeted smoothly, keeping himself afloat with extreme ease. The youth only glared at him, holding on to the edge tightly.

Ike smiled. "You look so cute right now."

Soren huffed. "As adorable as it is that I can't swim and you threw me in here, I'd like to get out."

"Oh, come on, Soren. Swim with me." Ike roamed through the water around the sage and Soren had to adjust his grip on the concrete to turn his head and follow him.

"Did you not just hear me? I don't swim!"

Ike ignored him. He placed a strong hand on the edge next to Soren's while his free arm eased the spell caster away from it. Soren immediately latched onto the mercenary's neck and he tightly closed his eyes when Ike pushed away from the edge and they drifted through the water.

"You will not release me, Ike!" he growled into the mercenary's neck.

Ike only chuckled. "C'mon, Soren. I'm not that cruel. I only wanted you in here with me; I don't want you to drown." Both of his arms were wound around Soren's lithe waist. "Just hang on and you'll be fine… Although, your wet robes are weighing me down a bit. Can you undo them?"

Soren blushed insanely at Ike's quiet whisper.

"Y-you should have thought this through, then. Let me get out..." He drawled and Ike sighed, giving in and giving up. The bluenette started to wander to the edge of the pool when Soren added, "So I can undo them and get back in."

Ike's spirit picked up then and hurried to the edge. His thoughts drifted for a moment to how it had been a waste for him to apply sunscreen, since the sun was already going down and dying the sky a beautiful shade of orange.

Once out of the water, Soren discarded his water soaked robes in a large heap. He removed his pony tail and shook out his hair, earning a blush from his water-bound admirer. The spell caster retied his hair and sat down at the pool's edge in nothing but his undershorts.

"Come closer so I can grab your neck," he said, opening his arms in Ike's direction.

Ike moved forward, the water rushing around his midsection as he approached the youth. Soren's hands were out for him and his arms wrapped around the sage's stomach. He gently pulled him from the edge and Soren shivered as his body made contact with the cool water again.

Their bodies pressed fully together once Soren's arms were around Ike's neck. Ike kicked back and they floated into the middle of the water.

"Still mad at me?" Ike whispered, holding Soren close and turning in circles in the water.

"No... I never get mad at you. Irritated, yes, but never mad," He confided, completely at ease in the mercenary's arms although he couldn't swim.

Ike hummed into Soren's hair before resting his chin on the youth's shoulder. Soren was surprised by the contact, but did not turn it away. He always knew that he had feelings for Ike, but never dreamed they could be reciprocated. He allowed himself to rest completely against the larger man and he took a deep, quiet breath.

"...I like the way… you're holding me, Ike," His voice was such a strange whisper, Soren didn't even recognize it.

But the bluenette heard his every word. He smiled and sat up in the water, keeping a firm grasp on the sage and nuzzling down by his face. "Should I do it more often?" He offered.

Soren didn't say a word, only turned a hopeful glance in the mercenary's direction. Ike, unable to help himself, leaned forward and connected their lips in a brief kiss.

His lips felt foreign to Soren in a comfortable way. But the sage didn't know how to act, so he all but froze, waiting for Ike to move. He finally did.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long, Soren." Their faces were close, the water chilling their bodies. Ike reveled in the feel of his body pressed to Soren's. "I've wanted to hold you this way."

Soren's cheeks flared.

"Ike?" he asked, not so much intending for it to be a question. The mercenary smiled at the submissive expression on the spell caster's face.

"You're so cute, Soren. I've always loved that about you..." He stopped, a look of concentration on his face. "No, I've just always loved you, I think," he corrected.

Soren felt his heart beating so hard that he thought Ike might be able to hear it. His fingernails tickled along the skin of Ike's neck as he balled his fists. Strands of blue hair were caught between his fingers.

"...You think?"

Ike smiled. "Close your eyes and hold your breath." Soren swallowed, but he trusted Ike. His eyes drifted closed. Ike held Soren protectively still and pulled them both under the surface of the water.

The water didn't bother Ike in any way. He could easily open his eyes and maneuver around. Bubbles flourished from their noses and Ike gazed at Soren as he connected their lips. Soren began to move his lips, partly out of the need for air, but he knew Ike wouldn't keep him there for long.

Ike's tongue made its way into the warm awaiting cavern of Soren's mouth and he could see the spell caster's black hair waving beautifully in the water. Their hands were latched onto each other and Ike felt his shorts become tight as his erection grew. And he could swear he felt the same thing from Soren.

This all happened in the space of about four seconds before Ike pulled them up to resurface. Their lips parted when they hit the air. Soren gazed into Ike's eyes in stunned silence, mouth hanging open slightly as he regained his breath. He felt as high as the sky.

"I thought you said you didn't want to drown me," he whispered. Ike held him closer as he began to edge his way to the steps leading out of the pool. The moon was now visible and stars were shining; sometime during their moment, the sun had disappeared.

"I don't. I want to love you."

"Mm," the tactician hummed with a nod, the wheels in his head already turning as he eyed the deep end of the pool. After a moment, he directed his crimson gaze to the mercenary. "If you want to love me, then love me..."

Ike smiled, leaning forward and kissing the corner of Soren's mouth. With careful strokes he maneuvered over to the edge while Soren grasped onto his chest. Once in the deepest area with the wall within reach, the bluenette deposited his lover. "Just hold me close. I'll keep your head up." He whispered.

Soren's hands slid down Ike's neck and steadied themselves on his shoulders. He shivered when Ike lowered their bodies a little further into the water. Ike's hand pressed into the small of Soren's back and kept him afloat as the bluenette's lips lowered to the sage's neck. He kissed and licked and nipped at the pale skin, causing Soren to flinch and gasp.

Ike slowly raised the sage up out of the water and placed him on the pool's rim, all while placing tiny, affectionate kisses down the youth's body.

"I-Ike!" he pleaded softly as the mercenary neared his most sensitive areas. The wet material clung to the spell caster's erection, making it all the more arousing to the bluenette. Soren hunched over, hands on the sides of Ike's head and wet, black strands falling forward. The bluenette slipped his fingers under the hem of the youth's bottoms and inched them down. Soren whispered his name again, pulling Ike's face upward to meet his gaze. His eyes were questioning, a beautiful crimson color. The moonlight shined on the water and reflected on his cheeks and the droplets on his body resembled stars.

"You're so beautiful," Ike murmured, inclining his head so Soren would kiss him. As he did, Ike arranged the sage's legs so he could work his bottoms off. Soren gasped when he realized he was now completely nude. He tried to cover himself.

"Ike! You… you took my clothes off!" the youth whispered modestly.

The mercenary chuckled, hanging on to the edge with one hand so he could remove his trunks with the other. "Well, I guess I can't let you be naked alone." He discarded the wet garment up by the diving board. "Better?" he asked. Soren was unable to reply, as Ike's hands moved his legs to reveal his erection. He trailed his fingers up the spell caster's length, lightly caressing the head.

Having never even touched himself in that way, Soren's hands moved to pull Ike's hands from his area, but his touch was less than weak. "I-Ike...!" The bluenette had pushed Soren's hands away, and they found refuge in the mercenary's hair. Ike's hand had gone from stroking to pumping.

"It's okay, Soren..." Ike's lips met the tip of Soren's length and the spell caster groaned, shivering at the jolts of pleasure running through his body.

"Ike... if this was all you wanted, you didn't have to trick me into getting in the pool," Soren said quietly. He sucked in a sharp wisp of air as Ike's tongue swirled the tip of his modest erection. Soren's cheeks were noticeably pinker, even in the faded light, and his mouth was halfway open as he panted heavily from Ike's ministrations. Every now and again, he made a sound akin to that of a newborn kitten.

The bluenette spread his companion's legs and took as much of the boy's length into his mouth as he could. The pitiful, helpless cry that came from the spell caster only made Ike's own nether situation worse.

Soren held Ike's neck now, urging the mercenary to take him deeper each time he descended. Ike had no problem with it, for he was not that large. The sounds coming from Ike's throat prolonged Soren's orgasm, but he couldn't hold back long. He cried out in a way that made him wonder if it was his own voice the moment that he came. He felt his cum pool in Ike's mouth before the bluenette swallowed every drop and pulled away. The sage was staring ahead in a daze, eyes clouded with ecstasy.

"Soren," Ike said his name on a breath and pulled Soren's limp body into the water with him. Ike wasn't stopping. He wrapped the spell caster's legs around his waist and rubbed the boy's backside until his fingers found the youth's entrance. Soren jumped as Ike dragged him down from his first erotic high.

"Ah, Goddess!" Soren clenched his eyes shut and pressed his face into Ike's collarbone. "Ike!"

"It's all right, Soren... ssh..." Ike kissed the side of his head as his fingers prodded and stretched him. "The water will make it easier." Soren could feel Ike's cock against his own under the water, which was now springing back to life. _So big... so hard... that's... about to go inside me... _His thoughts were a flash, a blur.

The bluenette scissored his friend's opening, stretching it as best as he could before removing his fingers. He stared into the love-drunk center of his partner's gaze. "Just try to relax, Soren. I'll go slowly for you," he assured, stroking the spell caster's back, trailing his fingers through the water-matted locks.

"I trust you, Ike," the tactician replied, swallowing and nodding. "Just be… as gentle as you can."

Ike kissed his temple. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of handling you any other way." He whispered. He began to slowly push the head of his cock into Soren's opening. The tactician sucked in a quick breath, but released it slowly to relax. By the second slow breath, Ike had eased his entire length into the tight warmth of the youth's hole.

"Ahh…" Ike had to close his eyes and put his forehead to Soren's shoulder, just to accommodate to the feeling. He felt the sage's arms squeeze his torso. "It's... so much tighter than I expected."

"Don't you dare… quit on me, Commander." Soren relaxed as best as he could as Ike took hold of the youth's hips and moved their bodies. The bluenette's length removed itself and sheathed back inside within the same second. Soren moaned as Ike grunted lowly. "Do that again," Soren demanded in a whisper. He hoped he didn't sound like he was begging.

The bluenette nodded and obliged the spell caster, moaning louder as he repeated the motion. This time, Soren hummed deep in his throat as the commander's length disappeared inside him. The tactician gasped with pleasure and combed through his lover's damp locks as their speed increased. Following his natural instincts, the sage opened his legs wider while holding onto Ike's shoulders. This allowed Ike to enter him deeper, but the spell caster nearly lost his grip when the commander struck that special place inside him. "IKE!" he cried, one of his hands slipping.

Ike's right hand was quicker than the boy's clumsiness. It caught his arm and slung it over his shoulder as he continued to thrust wildly into him. He hit his prostate again and again, and Soren was crying out so loudly, he wouldn't be surprised if Master Hand heard him.

The bluenette's teeth were sharp on sage's collarbone as Ike bit down in time with each thrust. Finally, Ike grasped the edge of the pool with both hands and cried out himself as he came. Soren's head flew back and he was sure he saw stars. He felt his backside warming with the sensation of being filled to the rim.

And then the two of them fell limp, panting into each others necks. Ike feared that he would lose the both of them in the water if he didn't act quickly. Using the very last of his strength, he helped Soren out of the water so he lay on the concrete. Ike followed quickly, moving to cover Soren's body with his.

The sage held his partner around the neck as he settled down on top of him. Neither of them spoke. As he came down from his second erotic high of the day, Soren murmured, "I hope it was good for you."

Ike chuckled and kissed the love bruise he had created on the spell caster's collarbone. "Just being with you makes it good."

Soren smiled and stroked his fingers continuously through Ike's hair while he looked up at the stars. "Perhaps... the pool isn't as useless as I originally thought it was. You have my permission to bring me back here tomorrow."

The commander smiled and stroked his lover's sides. "I'm glad that you like it, Soren... it's good exercise."

"In that case, we should do it everyday." Ike only laughed and scooped his lover into his arms to carry him inside.


End file.
